


destroyers

by calizaire27



Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Extreme Sex, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Fucked Up, Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Shit, Situational Humiliation, Strap-Ons, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Humiliation, Vomit, Vomiting, vomit eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Hank Hall found out that his friend Clark Kent is a whore, and decided to use him as a prostitute to get money for drugs. Warning of extreme sex, drug use, shit and verbal humiliation.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Hank Hall, Henry Cavill/Alan Ritchson
Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886149
Comments: 51
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn you: English is not my native language, so ignore it if you find any mistakes.

It was night. The full moon illuminated the pavilion through which Hank Hall walked with the unknown man. Recently, the hero entered into a business that was not honest: prostitution. But it was not his but Kal-El's. It all started when Hall went to visit his friend Kal, finding him on all fours in his bed, stuffing a huge dildo in his own ass. Bribing him, Hank decided to use his friend's super-ass to get more money (more money meant more drugs). To maintain the image Clark ended up accepting.

"You can abuse his ass as you please. It regenerates." Hank announces, opening the door to his old trailer.

Kal-El was ridiculous, to say the least. He wore a blue jockstrap underwear, whose bulge was red and had the characteristic symbol in golden details. His body was exposed, and it was possible to notice a huge amount of dry sperm on his hairy thighs. Hank approaches, waking Kal up with a slap on his ass.

"I told you to take a shower, you bitch. Why didn't you do that?" Hank slaps again, this time on Kal's face. "Answer me, slut."

"Forgive me, master. I was very tired. It was my eighteenth fuck, I was…" and Kal barely finished his sentence; a slap hits his face, just like a spit, forcing him to close his eyes. "I'm sorry, forgive me."

"Fuck your forgiveness, bitch." Hall looks at Clark with such disgust that he lowers his head, feeling a sudden urge to cry. "Do you mind waiting for him to take a shower? I swear it'll be quick." Hank asks the customer, who denies it.

"Can I fuck him like that? I like the dirty ones." He smiles at Hank, already unbuttoning his pants and grabbing a tube of lube from the table.

"OK." Hank leaves the trailer, leaving the man alone with the Kryptonian.

He enjoyed seeing that perfect, muscular and powerful man, so submissive in that way. Effeminate, inferior, with a broken ass and winking asking for cocks. This was intoxicating, beautiful to behold, and the client's cock hardened quickly. Putting him out, he pulls Kal's black strands, forcing him to suck his dick. It was average, compared to the other 18 customers that night. The stick was bent to the left, in addition to having a single vein, quite swollen. His balls were large and hairy and were very dark, contrasting with the body of the Latin man. As he was accustomed to sucking dicks, Clark quickly managed to handle the entire length without even choking, the fed-up pubic hair brushing the Kryptonian's nostrils.

"That, super-bitch, chokes on that dick." The man holds Kal's strands more tightly, coming and going against his face, huge, hairy balls hitting his chin. Drool runs down Kal's chin, running down his hairy breasts, the alien's blue eyes red and watery. "That's right, you whore. Who's the Superman in that shit, huh? It's me!"

Kal just takes it. Ceasing the blowjob minutes later, the alien tries to catch his breath, but has his hair pulled violently, while the man pushes him on the bed.

"Your bitch, on all fours." Orders the customer. Obeying, Kal positions himself, showing his hole. The man puts lubricant in the doorway, sticking two fingers into Kal's already quite used ass. The fingers slide easily and, smiling, the man fits his cock, pushing everything in a single lunge.

"Fuck!" Kal screams, but is stopped by having his face pushed against the pillow. Even with his powerful Kryptonian lungs, Kal still lost his breath, even if it was slower than a human.

"Shut up, super-bitch." The man complains, thrusting deep into the bitch's channel. Kal just accepts, the moans muffled by the pillow.

The poor prostitute's ass was destroyed, while his canal was forced to open up to the intruder. Judied, Kal brought his hands to his ass, fraying his buttocks as he could for the man's cock, which penetrated him without the slightest ceremony or care. This type of customer was common, and unfortunately Kal-El found out firsthand how much most men hated and envied Superman. Where Hank got these lunatics was still a mystery.

Fucking his ass without mercy, the man shoots sperm in Clark's anus, filling it with cum while remaining inside him, until the man pulls out his cock and lets out a cry.

“Holy shit, man! You shit on my dick! ” the man yells, punching Kal in the face. The man's hand went red, as he screamed even more for breaking his hand.

Hank enters the astonished trailer, surprising himself with the scene and trying to reassure the man, who reacts by punching Hall's private parts, shouting again when he hits something metallic.

“I will not pay anything. Fuck you, you fagots! ” the man shouts, walking away with both injured hands.

Falling to his knees on the floor, Hank almost cries in pain, his metallic chastity belt tightening his cock now, which throbbed, trying to stiffen with the sudden pain. Kal approaches, solicitously, trying to help his friend to his feet. His reaction, however, is to slap his whore in the face.

“Dirty bitch. I told you to clean up. I just lost money because of you! ” the blonde shouts, slapping Kal on the face and almost crying in despair, the addiction making itself present.

“Sorry, please, sorry! I was tired and hungry! ” Kal, standing up, closes his eyes and lowers his head, accustomed to life of inferiority and humiliation.

Frustrated, Hank watches the damage. Now the sheet was dirty with shit, the nearest laundry was about twenty minutes away and there were several men wanting to fuck Hank's ass right now. He would be late and everything would go up. Furious, Hank pulls the brunette by the hair, rubbing his face in the shit, getting it dirty.

"That's what you are, you fagot: a piece of shit!" yells the blonde, repeatedly hitting Kal's head against the shit on the mattress. Seeing Kal's delicious reddish ass pointed upwards, with the reddish hole and asking to be destroyed, Hank ends up having an idea.

Picking up his strapon, Hank puts it on. He had given up his cock years ago. Since his wife left him because he didn't have an erection, he just got worse on drug use, atrophying his cock so that he was tiny now, unable to get an erection. As a way to have fun, he used strapons, humiliating sluts like Kal. Taking a 37cm dildo, he fits it on the strapon, climbing on the bed and lubricating the long thick object.

"Open that ass, bitch." The blonde orders, aiming the glans in the lightly brown-stained ass and, without mercy, he pushes the toy violently, penetrating Kal hard. “Cry, bitch. I will destroy your ass. I will finish you."

As Kal's stomach was full, the huge toy pushed the shit even deeper, back into Superman, making him sweat cold while being broken into and prevented from doing his needs. The toy was thick, almost as thick as a soda can, which made the invasion not only deep, but also wide. Adding lubricant, Hank further destroyed Kal's ass, while sweat soaked his body and he even put one foot on the bitch's face, forcing her to face her shit.

"Bastard! It's all your fault! The drugs were because I wanted to be like you. I lost my dick and my wife, you son of a bitch! Die!" the blonde cries, red eyes and salty tears streaming down his face. He was a disgrace, a forgotten hero, and it was all his fault!

"Hank, have mercy!"

"DIE, YOUR FAG SLUT!" yells the blonde, shoving the dildo completely, making Kal's healed abdomen swell with the shape of the dildo abruptly sculpted there. Kal was crying too, being opened that way. "I will kill your ass and I will destroy you!" cried the blonde copiously, coming and going, the pink dildo dirty with brown.

“Destroy me, if that's what you want. It will bring you peace of mind, won't it? So go ahead! ” Kal pleads, his hands spreading his buttocks further, exposing his shitty, loose ass.

Removing the dildo, a cascade of shit falls, making the sheets even more dirty. Panting, Hank stares at it with a racing heart and, afraid, leans over. The smell was rancid, strong and pungent. He sticks out his tongue, licking the shit out of Kal's ass with relish. Then, the blond simply falls from his mouth, licking his shitty ass while his blond hair is caressed by Kal. The man shoves the four fingers inside, soon starting to punch his fist inside Hank, like a lunatic.

“That, good boy. Daddy will feed you. I will help you disinfect, Hank, and it will be with my shit. ” The brunette promises, smiling hopefully at his former league mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is even more extreme and disgusting than the previous one! Be warned, dirty whoes!

Hank was a drug idiot who tried to use Clark as a prostitute to get more money (which, for a long time, worked). However, what happens when Hank finds himself caught up in an unhealthy relationship with the man he should be exploiting? Every day, Hall wondered how his life got to that point. His wife abandoned him, he became addicted to drugs and now his dick didn't even get hard. How had he fallen so much? However, he couldn't deny it: Clark knew how to make him feel good. Hank woke up in his old trailer, feeling heavy from substance abuse. The smell was delicious, and soon he saw that Kent was making eggs and bacon.

"Good Morning!" Clark smiles at the boy, who grabs his plate and starts eating, without even bothering to answer. Hank hadn't forgotten about it earlier, when a client went to fuck Clark's ass and he shit himself. Worse than that: Hank himself fucked him afterwards (of course, with a dildo and a strap-on, since his dick didn't work anymore), sharing that strange fetish.

Taking the coffee, Hank tries it, feeling a strong acid taste and making a horrible face. It was what he needed to start the day, wasn't it? He had seen the entire contents of the glass, noting that there were brown pieces at the bottom. Facing Clark, who also tried coffee, Hank questions him.

"Clark, what the fuck is this coffee, man?"

“I did an enema and collected it for us to drink. I hope you don't mind the little pieces of shit. ” Kent winks, eating his breakfast with coffee that wasn't really coffee.

Hank looks at the cup feeling betrayed, but he can't help feeling the excitement about it. He always struggled with what he really was, but Clark discovered not only his bad side as a drug addict, but also as a dirty bitch (and he embraced that).

"Don't pretend to be surprised, Hank, I know you like it and made it clear last night." Clark, in his sweet and calm voice, tries to reassure his friend.

"You do not know me." Hank responds, lifting the cup to his friend, who takes the bottle and refills it. What Hall hated the most was that kind smile from the damned Kryptonian, like he knows everything and understands everyone.

The taste was surprisingly good, rancid and strong, but addictive (like dark chocolate, even in the texture of pieces of shit). Turning the cup over, Hank even sticks out his tongue, drinking to the last drop and letting out a groan of pleasure.

"It's good, isn't it?" Clark asks, filling Hank's cup again with enema.

"Much." Hank replies, still a little suspicious. He hated Kent, his superior manner and those huge muscles, as well as that Kryptonian's innate goodness that won them over. But how could you be jealous of him if the Man of Steel surrendered so peacefully? It was difficult to continue mistreating him for so long.

"I'm using a plug right now, do you want me to feed you?" The request sounded so natural from Clark's lips that Hank was speechless for a few seconds. How to respond? He finished his "coffee", nodding.

•••

This time, a plastic was placed on the bed, all in order to protect the sheet from the excrement and the bizarre show that would happen. Clark undressed first, while Hank watched sitting on the bed. The Kryptonian's strong and muscular body was enormous, while it revealed to be only with a blue jockstrap, whose bulge was red and had the characteristic S of Superman. The plug, housed between huge buttocks, could be seen, round and plunged deep into that broken asshole.

"Lay down." Clark doesn't order, but his voice sounds soft and pleasant, making Hank obey him.

On all fours, Clark positions himself with his butt close to Hall's face and, rolling his ass, the Kryptonian gets a strong slap against his buttock, tearing it in a clear invitation. Hank holds the plug, pulling it out. Clark's anal edges cling to the toy, preventing it from leaving, the pink pleats resisting, almost as if they begged for the ass not to be free from the invader. Applying more force, Hank pulls the toy, being presented with a nice big hole, with an entrance that is already clearly explored. Incredible as the people's favorite American Scout was a real loose bitch.

Panting, Clark tries to contain it, but ends up expelling enema remains with a violent splash, hitting Hank's beautiful face, who laughs nervously, but deeply excited by the sight of that hole. Sticking his tongue out, Hall licks the enema on his face, as he thrusts three fingers into Clark's asshole, penetrating him with ease. His fingers got dirty, turning brown, and that made the pissed off Kryptonian surrender to pleasure, moaning as he rolled his ass, begging to be even more open. Raising his fingers to his mouth, Hank shoves the three fingers on his left hand, taking turns penetrating.

"I'm going to shit myself, Hank!" Clark warns, feeling his stomach churn as he prepares to shit. Leaning over to get close to that huge tail, Hank licks Kent's anal edges, cleaning them, while the huge piece of shit comes out, dark and thick, almost as thick as Hank's arm.

"Fuck, what a huge shit, Kent!" Hank praises, sucking the piece of shit like a real stick, taking care not to break or bite it. It was apparent that Clark had a flushed face as he struggled to expel that huge piece of shit.

"I'm being ripped!" Clark screams, while his asshole is split open by his own shit, which ripped it open and was snapped up by Hank, who was soon forced to eat the delicious meal he was given. He chewed, sipping the liquid that came out with the previous enema, while he felt everything go down his throat, the bitter taste remaining on his tongue.

Hank sticks two fingers of each hand inside the bitch, rolling up his butt and opening it further, much to Clark's utter despair. The shit came out more easily, falling straight into Hank's completely dirty, brown mouth, who ate everything like a real hungry slut.

"That! Eat my shit, Hank! ” Clark moaned as he pissed, urine running down his thighs and falling directly onto Hank's muscular abdomen. The second piece came out, as big as the first, and Hall did not reject it: he ate as hungry and desperate as he did with the first large piece. Clark smiled proudly as he blew loud, smelly farts in Hank's face, who opened his mouth full of shit, inhaling the foul smell like it was the best thing in the world.

Finishing his tasty meal, Hank puts Clark on all fours, taking his strap-on and putting on a huge, dirty and used dildo, fitting it into the Kryptonian's loose hole and brutally invading him.

"You’re breaking my shithole!" Shouts Clark, who gets slapped in the face.

"The bigger the better, isn't it?" He laughs at Hank, fucking Clark's ass mercilessly, while the Kryptonian groans, putting his hands on his buttocks and opening them, begging for a cock. "Bitch!" Hank laughs, fucking Kent's ass hard, the already dirty dildo turning brown as he completely enters the endless bum tunnel.

While fucking Clark in that delicious sex, food and fetish session, Hank feels his body acting strange. His stomach churns from the excessive amount of shit and enema ingested and, feeling everything come back, he stops, causing Clark to immediately stop and kiss him. Two fingers enter his mouth, forcing Hall even more.

"Come on, put it out." Clark gently strokes Hank's blonde strands, reassuring the blonde, who chokes on his fingers, finally vomiting directly on Clark's chest and face, who opens his mouth, sipping the liquid, splashing himself with the absurd amount of vomit expelled .

Gargling with the vomit, Clark smiles, swallowing it all while smoothing his dirty breastplate, pinching his own nipples, enjoying all the dirt caused. Pulling the blond by the hair, Kent kisses him, sharing everything with him. At first Hank finds the taste disgusting, but Superman's soft lips make him give up, surrendering body and soul to the dirty and dark desire. His hands roam the chest, nipples, abdomen and finally on the bitch's ass, while the kisses are exchanged.

"Pleased?" Clark asks, while Hank smiles widely, contentedly.

"Fuck Yeah. But what about my ass? ”

"I had an idea. Prepared?" Clark raises an eyebrow, smirking.

•••

Driving his old jeep, Clark wore only his jockstrap underwear, in his ass the used and dirty shit plug. On the roof of the car was Hank, also wearing a jockstrap, his mouth and chest dirty with shit and vomit. They were both on the city highway, with countless cars passing by and drivers and passengers not understanding why there was a naked blond man on the hood of a jeep.

"PREPARED?" Clark screams so the bitch can hear.

"Ready!" Hank responds, removing the plug from his asshole, while he forces and a powerful jet of dirty water squirts out of his hole, hitting several moving cars and dirtying the highway.

With that extremely public act, Hank sealed his fate as the biggest bitch that had ever existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make other fics with Clark serving as a slave and toilet for DC heroes. Tips?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do something cute and romantic, but still rotten and extreme. I hope I got it!

Hank's life had changed in a surprising way. From a great hero he went to a drug addict, then to a divorced and unemployed man living in a trailer. It couldn't go any deeper than that, right? It was then that Clark emerged, and for a long time he thought he was about to climb to the top again, using his former Kryptonian partner as a ladder. But then something unexpected happened. He became attached to the Man of Steel, especially after sharing his fetishes in common. And then everything changed abruptly, making the two men find themselves increasingly united in a profane and dirty bond.

In his trailer, this time in a field and away from the parking lot where Hank previously lived (the neighbors hated the stench), Hank is surprised by Clark, smiling and happy. He wore jeans, boots and a black shirt and jacket.

"I did!" Kent utters, looking pleased. Hank looks at him confused, not understanding.

"What…"

"I left the Justice League. For you. I quit my job too." Clark laughs calmly, as if he hasn't just destroyed his own life because of a failure like Hank.

"Kent, have you gone crazy ?! Are you really going to destroy your life because of me? You idiot!" Hank takes a glass, tossing it towards Clark. The object hits Kent's face, but nothing happens.

"I love you, Hank, and I can't deny it. I want to be your toilet forever. I want to make you a shit depot and my personal urinal. I want to dive into the sewer of our love forever!" Clark even has eyes filled with emotion as he kneels and hugs the blonde with his huge arms.

Seeing Clark declare himself that way, so natural and submissive, wanting so desperately to give in to desire, made Hank feel his asshole blink. Kissing Kent, Hank feels his heart racing, hot with lust. Was that what life had in store for him, then? He could get used to it.

•••

A long time has passed since Clark and Hank joined. Living together as a couple, the two men strolled across the country doing programs for perverted urine and fecal worshipers, as well as fisters and animal lovers. Alone, the two men let their wildest side emerge, shitting each other's mouths, drinking piss and doing enema daily.

It didn't take long for them to use bigger and thicker dildos, appealing to toys from 12 to 20 inches, baseball bats and traffic cones. Animals are now welcome; Hank started with the dogs, while Clark went straight to the horses, eager for a huge object in his hungry mancunt. The two were in great demand, always discreetly by their customers, but Kent and Hall paid little attention to parking in very public places, dropping their enemas on the sidewalks and going to the market with huge plugs making volume in their shorts (apart from the pungent smell of the couple who rarely showered or brushed their teeth).

One day Clark had an insane idea. It was right after a program, where a 60-year-old man had fisted Kent's ass for 2 hours straight.

"What do you think about me trying to use that anal speculum?" Clark smiles, while Hank, completely sweaty and wearing only a yellow jockstrap, laughs.

"And what to do next? Play golf with your ass again? We did it yesterday!" Hank scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"To ask for money. I think that ass gets a lot of bills, don't you think?" Clark, with his strong fingers, grabs the edges of his asshole, pulling his pleats and exposing the tunnel that his asshole had become. Hank got excited seeing the second perineum, deep down, blinking and begging for an object large enough to poke his gut.

"I thought it was a great idea." Hank smiles seductively.

The next day, Clark did the unthinkable: using a metallic speculum, he exposed his ass and entrails freely, a huge hole about four inches long. Lying on old, open-legged cardboard, the Kryptonian exposed himself, while Hank played throwing a golf ball, spitting and reaching inside, proving that this monstrous tunnel was real. The place was in an alley close to the center, so students were the first to find the stray. They loved throwing coins into Clark's ass, stuffing old bottles and laughing. Soon, policemen were called in after a few days, but they ended up surrendering to the bizarre show, putting their dogs to relieve themselves in Hank while they pissed freely in Clark's ass. In this way, the couple escaped the law for a long time.

Years later, with a lot of experience and training, the two men became a celebrity on the biggest sites focused on extreme content. Everything could be found with that couple: scat, piss, fisting, prolapse, monster dildos, zoophilia, vomiting ... and with that fame, the reward came. A company for depraved adult films contacted the men, offering a great deal. The two accepted, which changed their lives forever.

•••

Two years passed, and Clark and Hank were now big celebrities in adult and extreme entertainment. Living in a mansion, it hardly seemed that the two of them once lived in a trailer and begged with speculums in their asses. They were now wealthy, influential and with a vast empire, founding their own company: Perv Paradise. Soon, young people and adults everywhere joined the insane pleasure of Clark and Hank, increasing the empire of rot and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have kinky ideas involving fandoms that I know, you can feel free.
> 
> Fandom list: Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf, Game of Thrones, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, The Vampire Diaries, The Boys and a little bit of The Witcher (just because I love Henry Cavill). Famous actors includes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have more character / fetish suggestions to explore with Clark, please do! Feel free to leave kudos and comments, everyone is welcome!


End file.
